


Movie night!

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, Short One Shot, alex is exhausted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: I wanted a fluffy movie night fic I shall create and receive a fluffy movie night fic.





	

"I can wait to get home". Alex yawned, as he stood next to John. The two were on the subway and Alex mostly leaned of John as they stood side by side, John's right hand on the ceiling at and his left holding Alex's hand. 

"Why? Excited for movie night?". John replied. 

"Shit that's tonight? I was planning on crashing".

"Yep. If your too tired we can cancel". John offered. 

"No no no no. We're not canceling. Besides I can stay up to watch a few movies". Alex argued. 

"Well you can get disagreeable when your tired".

Alex crossed his arms. "I'm not a child john. I'll be fine". He pouted before realizing it and stopped. Then the metro came to a sudden stop and he stumbled, falling to the floor.

"Not a word". He grumbled, as people steeped over him, giving him strange looks, but didn't comment. 

-|-

Alright. We've got chips". Alex listed. 

"Check". John assured. 

"Pizza".

Check".

"Movies".

"Duh".

"Say check doofus".

John laughed. "Check".

"And drinks".

"Check!".

Alex nodded. "We're ready".

A knock sounded at the door. 

"Just in time". John said, getting up to get the door.

Angelica stepped in, followed by Eliza and Peggy." Hi!". 

They walked in, dropping bags in the ground and giving greetings. "Uh, is something burning?". Peggy questions, her Biden in the air. 

"My mini quiches!". Alex shrieks, and runs off to the kitchen. There's the sound of cursing, then things clanging, then more cursing. 

Alex walks out, his rubbing his hand. "I got burnt". He says lamely. 

Angelica starts the giggles and the other follow, John managing to hide his snickers behind his hand but still looks amused. 

Alex rolled his eyes. 

"I heard laughing, who are we making fun of? Show me the object of ridicule!". Herc jokes, walking in with Laf in tow. 

"Alex burnt himself with his mini quiches". Angelica says, which causes Peggy to abort with laughter. 

Herc laughs too, and Laf smiles, putting an arm around Alex. "Mom Ami. It is kinda funny". 

Alex sighs, but releases a laugh. "Only a little".

"Atta boy". Herc chuckles. 

John claps his hands. "Let's get movie night started!". 

The others cheer. "Hey actually. We got a compliant last time so we gotta be quiet". Alex shushes."but yay! Movie night". He whisper-shouts.

-|-

"Alright. We've all agreed". Alex starts."That we are watching, Guardians of the Galaxy, and then toy story?". 

Everyone nods. 

Alex takes his spot in the corner of the couch, next to John. Laf and Herc lay on the other side and The Schyuler's have a blanketed area on the ground, Angelica in the middle and Eliza and Peggy on the outside. 

The movie starts and at first everyone's making jokes, and comments. After the first hour everyone quiets to whispers occasionally. 

The movie ends and Angelica wordlessly pops Toy story into place. John hears Laf and Herc whispering across from them. 

He looks at Alex, who is close to nodding off, his eyes occasionally drooping his head falling before shooting up, dazed and refocusing on the movie. 

John moves so that Alex's head is leaning against his shoulder and smiles when Alex looks sleepily up at him. 

John nudges him. "Sleep". He murmurs. 

Alex just nuzzles into him more, sleep consuming him. 

The movie ends and John is the last to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Not completed yet!


End file.
